


Peep

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Hinata likes to watch.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 587





	Peep

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something with this story but by the time I was finished with it I forgot what that was. It's written a little differently.
> 
> <3
> 
> Day 8

Hinata gets home from work at six. He changes his clothes, makes dinner, eats it, browses the internet, and goes for a run by seven-forty. 

He’s in the tree by eight-ten.

Kageyama gets home from the gym at seven-forty-five. He checks the fridge for food, eats it, takes a shower, and goes to his room by eight-thirty. He tidies up, collecting clothes from the floor and throws them in the hamper. He puts on an old pair of gym shorts. He always does his push-ups – one hundred – and his crunches – one-fifty – and his pull-ups on the bar in the doorway – twenty-five. He never wears a shirt. And he always sweats.

Hinata wonders why he takes a shower after dinner if he’s just going to get all gross again, but he’s not complaining. He knows Kageyama always takes a second shower before bed. 

Then, sometimes, Kageyama watches porn. Sometimes not. But he always lies on the bed. He always leaves the light on and the window open. He always masturbates.

Whenever Kageyama pulls his dick out, Hinata’s is always already in his hand. Hard. Dripping. Sometimes he’s already come once.

Hinata’s oak tree is at the back of the house, with a perfect view of the second-floor bathroom and the bedroom. Its branches are thick and easy to climb, perfect for sitting, perfect for straddling for just a little extra thrill.

From here he can see the shower. He can watch that flawless chest get all soaped up and water drip down abs that could slay a city. He can admire a cock he could ride into the sunset and an ass that could rebuild the cities his abs destroyed. Long legs that no human has any business having, professional athlete or not. And he is. And arms that could keep Hinata warm on even the coldest nights – speaking of which, it’s been getting cooler lately, and he really wishes he’d brought his hoodie.

Tonight, Hinata’s first orgasm came somewhere between the second and sixth pull-up. It’s usually the pull-ups that get him.

So Hinata is pumping himself back to life when Kageyama flops onto his back on the bed. And Hinata watches, making bets with himself – porn or no porn. Last night there was porn. And the night before as well.

He gets his answer when Kageyama runs a hand down the front of his shorts, squeezing the flesh beneath and groaning a sigh.

No porn. He was right.

“Yes,” Hinata celebrates quietly to himself. Not because he was right, but because these nights are his favorite. He likes to imagine what Kageyama thinks about when he gets off. What really does it for him. Bouncing someone on his lap, perhaps, or getting his dick swallowed. Watching an eager pair of lips get all messy and wet, a hot tongue circling his tip. Brown eyes rolling up to watch him fall apart.

Hinata bites his lip, whining and leaning forward in the tree, one hand flat on the branch in front of him and the other coiled around him, pumping fast.

His thighs grip the branch tighter when Kageyama shuffles his shorts down. Just enough to pull his half-erect cock out. Hinata licks his lips when he sees it. Already so big. It’s stunning, really, with a nice pink flush at the head and a slight curve towards his belly. 

Hinata licks his lips. Yeah. It’s perfect.

Kageyama tips his head back when he curls a hand around himself, moaning softly and sliding his other palm up his abdomen, then his chest, and then he licks his palm, from the heel of his hand to the tips of his fingers.

Blood rushes into Hinata’s cheeks and he whimpers. His cock is hard again.

That slicked hand wraps around the very tip of Kageyama’s cock and the other drops to the base. He presses his hips up slowly, smoothly, fucking the head into his fist and then out, and then again, and again. He’s fully erect now. He starts to stroke himself with long rolling pumps of his wrist and his legs widen, one of them dropping over the edge of the bed. 

Hinata times his strokes equally, matching Kageyama’s pace. He hears the whisper of a shaky exhale and he shivers at it, his own cock throbbing in time with his racing heart. He lets his strong legs hold him to the tree, pretending it’s that fit waist beneath him, and he presses a hand to his mouth to muffle the moans he feels building. But they spill right past his fingers when Kageyama shuffles his shorts down farther and rubs a soft touch down his balls, circling around the sack in that way he  _ loves _ to do – the way that makes him bite his lip and groan all deep and  _ ugh _ it makes Hinata’s stomach clench and breath hitch with how hot it is. And then his fingers travel lower, Hinata’s view is lost to the shorts but he knows what Kageyama is doing as he continues to pump himself. Kageyama’s back arches off the bed and his jaw drops.

Hinata’s does too, but he clenches his teeth back together and hisses in a breath and watches the most gorgeous man in the world finger himself – a sight Hinata has been gifted only a few times before. He’d kill to do the same to himself, to feel what Kageyama is feeling as he writhes on the bed, but you don’t finger yourself in a tree. You just  _ don’t _ . Hinata still has the scar from that hard-learned lesson.

No, he didn’t fall out of the tree. Not  _ all _ the way.

Kageyama darts his tongue out and then presses his lips together, moaning loudly through his nose and bucking his hips. God, what the hell did Hinata do to get so lucky? But right as Hinata’s vision starts to haze with stars of glorious thanks, Kageyama pulls his fingers from himself and instead winds that hand into the comforter and just starts fucking his fist, tiny gasps escaping his teeth and his eyes slamming shut.

It’s fine. This is just as good, and Hinata speeds up his strokes and brings the hem of his t-shirt to his mouth, biting down on it as the tension building inside him starts begging for release for the second time that night. 

Kageyama gasps a quiet sob and comes with several jerks of his hips and a curve to his spine as he covers his perfect abs with thick, perfect streaks.

Hinata follows right behind with a little cry and spurts against the branch of the tree, his thighs gripping hard around the rough wood as he shudders through the pleasure. 

Kageyama releases a long, slow breath and relaxes against the bed, lazily trailing the tips of his fingers over his chest. Hinata watches from beneath his lashes as his head drops forward, his breath beginning to fog lightly in the air around him as the last hints of summer finally drift away.

This might not be as great in the winter. He’s going to have to figure something else out.

Kageyama sits up slowly and glances around the room, then down at his stomach, then he reaches for the box of tissues on the nightstand. Hinata grumbles as he tucks his own spent, wet dick back into his shorts. He squirms at the feeling. Then he sniffs, watching Kageyama get up from the bed and disappear from sight for a second and then reappear in the bathroom to deposit the tissue in the wastebasket, pee, and then wash his hands.

Hinata heaves a deep sigh and gives a small half-smile, blinking at the other man as he shakes his hands dry and then leaves the bathroom. Does he know how much he’s loved? Does he have the slightest clue? Hinata sniffs again and rubs at his nose and Kageyama reappears in the bedroom.

And then Hinata sneezes. Twice.

Kageyama startles and then looks up, scowling, and walks straight towards him.

Hinata sucks in a breath as Kageyama puts his hands on the window sill and leans out into the cool night air.

“Dumbass, I told you it was getting too cold for this!” Kageyama hisses.

“Just because I sneeze doesn’t mean it’s too cold!” Hinata snaps back.

“I can see you shivering from here!”

Hinata opens his mouth to argue, but Kageyama is right. He’s freezing. 

Kageyama sighs and his voice softens. “Come on,” he nods towards the bedroom, “we’re going to have to find you some other weird shit to do. It’s going to be snowing soon.”

“Not  _ soon _ ,” Hinata grumbles, scooting forward on the branch. Kageyama helps him through the window and then hugs him to his bare chest.

Hinata gives a little shiver but then he smiles, humming and relaxing into the warmth. 

“How was your day?” Kageyama asks into Hinata’s hair.

“Fine. Did you eat the food I made?”

“Mmhm, thanks.”

Hinata looks up at his husband and smiles. “No, thank  _ you _ .”

Then Kageyama kisses him. “Creep,” he murmurs to Hinata’s lips.

Hinata giggles. But then he pulls back, pouting. “Why’d you stop earlier?”

“Stop what?”

“You know…” Hinata gestures to the bed. “Before… with your fingers…”

Kageyama smirks. “Because I thought I’d wait for you.”

“Wait for…” Hinata cocks his head, frowning. But then his eyes light up. “Oh! Oh, right, yes, good idea.”

“You still good to go?” 

“For that!? You bet! Shower first or after?”

“How about  _ in _ the shower.”

“Even better,” Hinata says, whipping off his shirt and running out of the room. He leaves his shorts in the hall.

“Stop leaving your clothes everywhere, dumbass,” Kageyama calls after him.

They’re out of the shower by ten-thirty. They’re in bed by eleven. And Hinata is asleep by eleven fifteen, wrapped in the arms that keep warm on even the coldest of nights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who DIDN'T see that coming? 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> @majesticartax


End file.
